Convict trio
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: This is the sequel for strings. It was a KankuKiba. Let's just say that a third wheel got added. Treesome inside. YAOI! KankuNejiKiba. What happens when Kankuro's asks Neji the question that was left in the air in the last story? Rated: M / R&R!


_**Convict trio**_

_**A/N: So this could pass like the sequel for my story Strings. If you haven't read it than you should. You know because it's fun. AND review don't be mean. Some asked for a sequel so I finally decided to do something. And I'm nice, so I did this. Hope you all like this one too and review please to compare!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, rated M; meaning…yes that's right, fucking sex. But this one has a special feature. This has a threesome! It goes like: KankuNejiKiba, in that order ok?**_

_**So now I say enjoy ladies and gentlemen!**_

-----------

"Neji-kun are you sure you don't want to come? Gai-sensei is _paying_." Ten-ten tempted moving her eyebrows in excitement.

"Yes my youthful friend! You must come with us and eat as much as your young stomach desires." Lee flashed a grin and raised his two thumbs, soon mimicked by Gai-sensei.

"Oh you're so right my precious student!"

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Ten-ten walked around the two green beasts and stood in front of Neji.

"Please oh please don't leave me alone with them." She begged.

The longhaired sighed and shook his head again. "No thanks. I'm going to skip this one." He said.

Ten-ten pouted and then sighed. "Fine."

Neji nodded in thanks. "Tell Lee and Gai-sensei when they finish…their ministration."

Ten-ten chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing. Bye!" She waved goodbye and the brunette walked away.

Neji released a sigh of relief. '_Finally. My ears are getting more sensitive by the moment. And having them around doesn't help me.'_ He thought closing his eyes and shaking his head. He opened his eyes when he felt someone following him. He didn't recognize who it was, but he was sure he has felt that signature before. He kept walking like he didn't even notice. He walked silently to an alley and waited for his follower to appear.

He frowned when the person didn't enter. The person was still there, but he or she wasn't moving. He activated his byakugan silently. It was a…puppet? He turned around in a flash and pinned someone who jumped behind him to the wall beside him.

"Subaku no Kankuro?" He asked confused.

The man in front of Neji chuckled. "You look way better this close."

Neji scowled and stepped back from the puppeteer. "Why were you following me?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Kankuro said with a shrug.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You needed to follow me to ask me what?"

Kankuro grinned and pushed Neji to the wall behind them. Neji grunted, his hand darting to defend him self, his left stopping just on Kankuro's vital in the neck his right one on his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Neji hissed.

Kankuro let go of Neji's waist noticing the hand on his neck, but that didn't make him step away from the other's body. "Just wanted to see you up close again. Before I ask."

Neji growled. "Talk or I'll make you a vegetable." He said, clearly he meant what he said.

"Oh…" The puppeteer chuckled. "That wouldn't do good." He looked slightly down where the Hyuuga was currently glaring at him. "Well you see, my _boyfriend_ told me the other day that _you_ were the one who took his _virginity."_

"Well whoever this _boyfriend_ of you is, is _delusional_."

"Hmm…really?"

"Yes." Neji said seriously, looking deep inside the Subaku. '_Who would tell him that and why?' _"Who told you that anyway?" Neji said when he noticed the older male leaning back away from him.

Kankuro raised his eyebrow. "Why would you care?" He chuckled when he saw the younger one scowl. "Are you a virgin?" He asked out of nowhere.

Neji glared at the suna ninja with great intensity. '_He did not just ask me that!'_ He left a soundless sigh that sounded like a growl. "I will pretend I didn't hear that." He said.

"Fine then. I'll pretend you didn't ask me who was the one to tell me you stole his virginity from."

Neji's eyebrow twitched when the older brunette turned and started to walk away. '_Like I care!'_ He saw as the back of Kankuro disappeared out of the alley and walking down the street extremely and inhumanly slow. '_He's doing it on purpose.'_ His eyebrow twitched once again and he cursed mentally his need to know who would say such thing of him. He jogged to the slowpoke. "I'm not a virgin, but I don't know if your boyfriend was one of my experiences." He said silently in a monotone voice that made the older one think of his younger brother.

"Interesting." Kankuro said grinning. "I always thought of you as persistent and introvert."

Neji frowned and side-glared at the man beside him. "Just tell me who's your boyfriend already." Neji hissed. '_I will not let anyone tell other people that I've been their first without my permission. I'm a fucking virgin for God sakes!'_

Kankuro chuckled. "You are so curious Hyuuga." He snickered when he heard Neji growl. "Why do you want to know? It will change nothing. He will still be mine."

"You came to me to know if I was the one who took your boyfriends virginity. If you want to know than I advice you to tell me who he is."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Kankuro said thinking a little about it. "Are you hungry?" The painted face man said out of the blue.

"No." Neji said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You'll se him where we'll eat, _if_ we eat." He said grinning at the thought of his younger boyfriend seeing him in the same place as him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

-----------

"Ichiraku ramen?" Neji asked dumb folded.

"Yep!"

"I didn't do Naruto." Neji said turning already to leave the place and pretend it never happened, but the older man grabbed his arm.

"Hold it there. It's not the blondie." Kankuro said pulling Neji back beside him.

Neji let the sand Ninja pull him inside the little curtain where he could see three pair of legs, one of them belonging to a loud blonde, a raven and a brunette. '_If it's not Naruto, then…_' The three guys seating and eating ramen turned and smiled, but only one paled considerably after seeing the older brunette grinning to him. '_…Kiba.' _He smirked when he noticed the scare look on his face. '_So he is not a willing boyfriend?'_

"Sasuke, Naruto, _Kiba."_ Kiba gulped and turned around with a small blush. Kankuro smirked and sat beside Kiba. I soon followed seating beside Knakuro.

"Hi there." Neji heard Kankuro said huskily to Kiba who in return swallowed a huge gulp of ramen.

"Hey Kank, is Gaara in town too?" Naruto asked sipping his fifth cup of ramen.

"No. I'm alone this time."

"Oh." Naruto ordered five more cups, making Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance. "Naruto. I'm leaving?"

"Uh? Wait! Hey old man give 'em to go!"

"Ok!" Sasuke paid for the food and left Naruto with a scowl while waiting his ramen-to-go. Kiba swallowed all in one gulp, standing up to pay for his food when Kankuro grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down roughly. Kiba gulped. Naruto took his cups and turned to kiba. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Ye-"

"No. Kiba will stay with us for a while." Kankuro said grabbing the brunette so he wouldn't escape. Kiba let a whimper and a scared face when he was left alone with his death. '_I bet Neji told him, he didn't take my virginity.'_ He side glanced at the two male eating ramen and he gulped when he noticed Neji smirk. '_That asshole! He wouldn't!'_ He looked back to his empty plate. He has to find a way to escape. Soon.

Kiba started to sweat. '_I shouldn't have left Akamaru with Hinata. Wait, that's it!' _In that moment he felt a hand fall on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his privates. He blushed and jumped up, receiving four stares. He gulped. "I have to pick Akamaru up. He's with Hinata." He said quickly, taking money from his pocket, but was stopped by Kankuro grabbing his arm, making him freeze in place.

"I'll pay." He said.

'_Fuuuuuuuuck!' _Kiba thought. His brown eyes went to the brunette standing up slowly, his long hair moving along. He averted his eyes when Neji turned his pearl eyes to his. '_Damn it.'_ Kankuro finished paying and turned to a Hyuuga and an almost hyperventilating Inuzuka. "We'll accompany you to look for your dog, that is, if it's ok?" Kankuro said grinning and tilting his head to the side.

'_Of course it's not ok! What kind of question is that you rapist!? Wait. Is it rape if I liked it?_' Kiba thought and blushed_. 'Damn it!'_

"Actually Kankuro. I have some things to do. Would you mind accompanying me?" Neji asked.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, than smirked. "Why not?" He turned to the almost jumping and dashing Inuzuka and grinned. "See you later Kiba-chan."

Kiba scowled. "Don't call me that you stupid puppeteer!" He said signaling at Kankuro. The older man eyebrow's twitched and Neji smirked.

"You know what Kiba-_chan,_ I think I'm accompanying you after all." Kankuro said narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Kiba closed his mouth, sweating a little.

Neji rolled his eyes enjoying the various emotions that have crossed the young Inuzuka's face. First was terror, than happiness, than angry and finally terrified, very amusing indeed.

"What scare to be with me?"

"Of course I am! You're just a string away from insanity! Anyone with a brain will keep their distance from you!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched there.

"Well I guess that leaves you out no?" Kankuro said back.

"Are you calling me brainless you pervert!"

"Yes I am mutt!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Or you'll what mutt! Pee on me?!"

Kiba growled and punched the puppeteer in the cheek, making the larger male stumble back a little. Kankuro turned back to the Inuzuka and glared. "You'll pay for that." He hissed. He was moving his fingers with chakra strings when Neji talked.

"Kankuro." The painted face turned with a scowl to the Hyuuga.

Neji just smirked and nodded towards the other direction. Kankuro frowned but went with it. Neji and Kankuro started to walk away.

Kiba growled when he noticed this. "Pussy!" Kiba yelled angrily making Kankuro tense and stop.

"Ignore him." Neji said.

"Tch. Easy for you to say." Kankuro grumbled.

When the two men disappeared from Kiba's sight he lowered his head in shame. "I can't believe I yelled that." He shook his head and turned his heals towards the Hyuuga estate. He started to think about what just happened and he couldn't understand why were those two together. He thought Neji had more class than to spend time with someone like Kankuro. '_Maybe they are planning a way to kill me. After all I did just made Kankuro mad. Wait.'_ He paled. Kankuro will definitely be looking for revenge in a very sour-full way for his poor innocent ass. '_Maybe if I stay hom- mom and sist are in a mission. Maybe I can stay with…Hinata! That's a great idea. That way Neji wont kill me, and Kankuro won't…violate…me willingly? Ugh!' "_Stupid people." He mumbled before jumping into a house to arrive to the Hyuuga estate faster.

After a few minutes he finally arrived where he should be. He nodded to the Hyuuga guard, which nodded back and continued to look for his lady friend. He soon found her in the Hyuuga training zone. "Hinata!" He yelled running to the girl. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Kiba!" She waved. He stopped in front of her looking around. She noticed this and smiled again.

"He got dirty so I gave him a bath. He's drying in my room's roof."

"Huh. Figures." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Hey Hina do you have plans for tonight?"

She blushed a little. "Hmm…w-well yes." She whispered.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed so she raised her head.

"B-but if you want I can cancel it."

"No! It's ok."

She nodded still blushing. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. So what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm g-going on a d-date." Her voice was barely a whisper. Kiba had to lean down to fully hear what she just said.

"What? With who?" He asked surprised. His voice was hard enough to be heard from afar, which granted them a loud bark. They both turned to the huge white dog named as Akamaru jump on his master. "Akamaru body, how'd you doing?" He said massaging his fur. Kiba saw with the corner of his eyes Hinata trying to escape, but he stopped her by calling her name.

"Why are you leaving? Don't want to share who's the lucky dog?"

"Eep!" She blushed and shook her head.

Kiba stood up with a grin. "Who Hina?"

She looked down and played with her fingers. "…Shino."

His eyes were as big as plate then he started laugh. "No way!" He breathed between laughter.

Hinata pouted. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Sorry. It's just…weird…but good." He nodded while grinning. "This is good." '_For you and him of course, now I'll feel like a third wheel.'_

"T-thanks." Hinata said hesitantly. "I'll be leaving soon." She said silently.

"Oh! Right ok then I'm off. Let's go Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in agreement and they waved goodbye to the girl, well Kiba waved. They went their way to his lonely, lonesome house. So boring he thinks he will cut his wrist. He shivered at the thought and pushed it behind. Maybe he'll go training. The sun hasn't set yet. '_I think I'll go find Naruto to train a little while.'_ He nodded to the idea. "Hey Akamaru are you too tired for more training?"

Akamaru shook his head. "Great then let's look for the fox and the panther ne?"

Akamaru barked and they darted to where their nose take them. They entered deep in the forest, frowning when a very distinct smell hit his nostril like a ton of brick. '_Fuck.'_ He froze when he saw Sasuke standing up from the floor in all fours on top of Naruto. He blushed when he noticed they were both naked. '_FUCK!'_ His eyes almost popped out when the raven pushed inside the blonde, making Naruto moan really, _really _loud if he may say so. '_Need to leave now.'_ He looked to the side where his companion should be, but he wasn't. His eyebrow twitched. _'One would think the damn dog is a fucking virgin. Scary cat. Huh! I just call my _dog_ a scary _cat.' He shook his head and started to leave as silently as he could, but fate wasn't nice this time as he heard Sasuke and Naruto yell at the same time.

"What the fuck Inuzuka?! Get the fuck out of here you pervert!!!"

Kiba blushed and ran, but not before yelling back that he wasn't the pervert, they were for doing such acts in the _forest_ where _anyone_ can enter. That last thought made him reconsider. Anyone as in he is in big shit because he senses two very familiar chakra signatures with a very specific smell that tells him that they are _armed_ and _dangerous_.

He gulped and started to run as fast as he could. Now that he thought of it, maybe Akamaru smelled them before he did and he chickened out. '_The little traitor.'_ He growled and got in all fours to gain more speed with more chakra. '_I am not getting caught that easily.'_ He was running so fast everything in the sidelines turned to blurry colors. He finally exited the forest and quickly he searched for a human to talk to, anyone would do. He saw an old lady passing the streets and he ran to her, but before he got to her he was pushed harshly against a building wall.

"Agh!" He gasped at the loss of air and glared at the Hyuuga holding him in place. "Neji, what the hell?!"

Neji smirked and leaned down to his ear. "Hey there…doggie."

Kiba shivered and attempted to punch Neji, but a chakra string pulled his fist to the wall. He growled in annoyance trying to get free. "Let. GO!!" He yelled loudly making Neji step back a little.

"How loud." Hyuuga said.

"You have no idea." Chuckled Kankuro, making kiba glare and blush at the same time.

"Assholes let me go, or I swear I'll-"

"What? You swear to do _what?_" Neji asked leaning very close to Kiba's face.

"Get your face out of my personal space!"

"Hn." Neji grabbed kiba's waist tightly making Kiba hiss in pain. His white eyes narrowed at the younger boy. He leaned to kiba's ear and whispered. "That's not nice. Especially since I backed you up in the lie you told Kankuro. Can you imagine what he'll do if he finds out his _boyfriend _lied to him_?"_ Neji whispered so Kiba was the only one to hear.

Kiba paled a little. He really didn't want to be in the end of an angry Kankuro. Then he remembered what the Hyuuga said and he looked to those pearly eyes. "I'm not his boyfriend." He hissed.

Neji smirked. "That's not what he says." He said nodding to the suna ninja.

Kiba growled and glared at Kankuro. "I'm not your boyfriend you rapist!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow amused. "You're calling me a rapist? Why would you say that? I mean from what I remember, you begged for me to unbind you, just so I could fuck you harder and deeper." He said in a husky voice.

Kiba blushed and shook his head. "Asshole you drugged me or something!"

Kankuro chuckled again. "Of course I did." His words were said sarcastically, which made the Inuzuka madder.

"Hyuuga let go of me!!"

Neji tilted his head to the side. "No." He said simply. Kiba growled in frustration once again. "DAMN IT ALL! I'm going to kick both your fucking ASSESS!!"

Neji and Kankuro chuckled. "Maybe later. Now, we have fun." Neji pressed a pressure point, making the Inuzuka fall unconscious on his arms. Neji turned to Kankuro carrying the Inuzuka in his arm. "Let's go to his house. No one is home."

Kankuro grinned. "Perfect."

------------

Kiba groaned as he shook his sleep again. When did he fall asleep? He sat up slowly. His eyes scanned his whereabouts. He was in his room. How did he get in his room? He felt a chill run thru his spine, he looked down and his eyes widened in horror. '_Not again!'_ He jumped out of bed only to fall on the floor, face first. He looked back and noticed that his left ankle had a chakra string. '_That pervert!'_ He jumped off the ground and scrambled to the farthest he could get away from the door when he heard a chuckle. He glared at his two _enemies._ Kankuro looked amused while Neji looked, well like Neji. His face was emotionless unlike earlier when he had him pin in the wall. That's right! They…must have brought him here, knowing that no one was home. He shivered when his head understood what is about to happen. _'Like hell! They are not touching a hair out of me!'_

He narrowed his dark brown eyes when he noticed Kankuro with a free paint face. '_I must have been out more than I thought because there's no way that paint went off in just ten minutes.'_ He got out of bed, making sure not to fall to the floor. He opened a drawer and took a kunai out.

"Kiba, why you must do this?" Kankuro said seating on the bed. "I mean, you know how this will end so why fight?"

"Gosh I don't know, maybe because I _don't want to be touch!_?" He asked back annoyed.

Kiba moved a little uncomfortable. He was afterall naked and Neji has never seen him like this. When he noticed the Hyuuga scanning his body he bent down to his knee so the bed would cover him. Kankuro chuckled, but Kiba just glared when the Hyuuga turned to meet his eyes. His eyes glinted in a way he has only seen in Kankuro and he didn't like it, at all. He moved the kunai slowly towards the chakra string on his ankle. He focused a little bit of chakra and cut the string. Kankuro and Neji noticed this and when Kiba made a run for the bathroom door, Neji slammed the door close before Kiba could enter. Kankuro sended a couple of strings everywhere around Kiba's body. Neji breathed behind Kiba's neck, making the younger male shiver and lean away from the heat and more to the door. Neji surrounded his hands around Kiba's waist and pulled him back to his body. Kiba jerked a little, but with the help of Kankuro he was flat against Neji. The Hyuuga massaged his torso softly, almost ghostly like. Kiba gained goose pumps everywhere the pale hands touched him. It was so weird, but his body betrayed him. His mind screamed stop, but he's body begged for more. Neji leaned down his lips caressing Kiba's neck lowering down to his crook. His pale hand lowered to kiba's hip and massaged them a little while kissing and nibbling the tan sensible neck.

"Hmph...stogh…" Kiba closed his eyes when he felt the hand lowering to his slowly hardening member and touched it softly. He groaned when the longhaired started sucking on his neck harder. His breathing hitched and the room suddenly felt too hot to bear. "Agh! Mngh st-stop." Kiba moaned when the hand gripped his member. "Oh God." Neji pulled him back harder against his body, raising the Inuzuka a little from the floor. His already hard member touching the bare back of Kiba. Kiba moaned harder when he felt the hard member against his back and Neji pumping his member faster. Suddenly he was turned harshly and Neji pushed him against the door and joined his lips with the Inuzuka's. Kiba grunted in pain when he felt Neji's teeth bite his lip asking for entrance, but he didn't want to. He couldn't and he shouldn't. They both heard a groan form behind them, but they ignored it. Neji bit hard kiba's lower lip making it bleed but the Inuzuka didn't open. The Hyuuga grunted in exasperating annoyance and grinded his hard member against Kiba's, making kiba breathe out a hard loud moan, allowing entrance to the needy tongue that raped his mouth and throat. Neji continued in his ministrations. Kiba closed his eyes tighter. He never thought that Neji Hyuuga had this kind of personality so well hidden. He would never imagine him this desperate for release. It was almost like he was in heat or his first time in pleasure. Neji grabbed the Inuzuka's thigh and pulled him up against the door, making the grinding stronger. Kiba arc his back when Neji caught his left nipple between his teeth. "Fuck!" He gasped out. "Sh-hit…hugh st-top." Neji stopped bitting the nipple and kissed his way up to Kiba's lips. He pushed harder against kiba, making the door make a crack noise. Neji grabbed Kiba's ass and grinded one more time before they both came at the same time. Neji kneeled on the floor still holding Kiba on his lap, the younger one had his head on Neji's shoulder. Their breathing was hard and their heart was raicing.

"Fuck!" They both turned to Kankuro with half lidded lids. "Now I'm hornier than before!" He whined. Neji grinned and Kiba's eyes widened and he attempted to escape, but Neji grabbed his arms and pulled him down to his lap again, groaning when he felt Kiba's ass hit his member. Kiba blushed when he felt the member hardening under him. "Agh! Let go!" He yelled trashing around, making Neji harder with the movements than what he already was until he stilled the Inuzuka.

"If you want to have an ass after this than stop moving." Neji hissed, trying to maintain his control.

Kiba gulped. _'My poor ass.'_ He thought sadly.

"Both of you, get your assess over here. My problem is killing me!"

Kiba couldn't control the nervousness and he started to breath hard when Neji stood up and pulled him with him towards the bed where Kankuro was currently seating on, completely and utterly naked! Was he hyperventilating? Neji and Kankuro noticed this and jumped to his side. "Kiba?" Neji asked concerned. Kankuro massaged his back. Why were they concern now? They weren't concern when they started doing stuff he didn't want to do, so why now?

He shook his head and glared at the two man. There's no way he's letting them off the hook. He calmed his breathing and soon closed his eyes as his body relaxed. But for now, he decided to keep his dignity and life. He will not go to a hospital completely naked because two idiots wanted to play swords with him. 'I'm_ a man damn it! Not a pussy! I do not get scared! I'm a wild beast! A hound! A ninja, which fears nothing! But that was sadly going to be buried alive on his own bed.'_ He gulped once again. '_Maybe…I can top?'_ He opened his eyes slowly to meat two pair of eyes looking at him with concern. He rolled his eyes. '_At least my rapists aren't merciless and cold hearted. It could be worst.'_ He sighed.

"You ok?" Kankuro asked.

"…"Kiba didn't answer. '_What if I tell them I have a heart issue?'_

"Byakugan!" '_Fuck!' _Neji scanned his body. "He's fine." The Hyuuga said looking up to angry brown canine eyes. Neji smirked. "I hope you weren't pretending to slip off." Neji said huskily pulling him to his body. Kiba pulled away.

"I'M TOPPING!" Kiba yelled out of nowhere.

Kankuro and Neji stared at the Inuzuka for moments in silence, then Kankuro started to laugh and Neji chuckled a little. Kiba puffed in annoyance. "I'm not joking you fools!" He growled when they didn't stop. Kiba turned and started to walk away from the room but this time Kankuro stopped him with the strings. Kiba mumbled a couple of curses under his breath and glared at the two amused ninjas.

"How about we discuss this after we have a little fun?" Kankuro asked making Kiba lay on the bed, his sweaty back touching the soft fabric of his bed, clinging a little. The two older ninjas watched amusedly as the younger one tried to stop moving, but the strings pulled him like he wasn't even trying. "Stupid strings." Kiba mumbled.

"They wouldn't be stupid if you could control them."

Kiba glared at Kankuro. "Stupid Kankuro."

Neji chuckled and Kankuro just ignored the comment. The sand ninja crawled over the Inuzuka's body slowly like a predator would do to his prey. He leaned down and licked Kiba's neck, jaw line, cheek and ear. "Ready?" He asked huskily.

Kiba growled. "No."

"Too bad." Kankuro said kissing the Inuzuka fiercely. Neji decided to take this chance in taking his clothes off, leaving of course, his bandage on his forehead. He watched as the chakra strings moved on Kiba's sweaty body. One in particular around the thigh moved and spread the legs wide on the bed, slowly in a hypnotic way. He licked his lips when he noticed the tan thigh shine. He heard Kiba moan loudly and looked up to see Kankuro biting the other side of the neck where Neji didn't bite. He watched in amazement as Kiba's face showed pain and pleasure at the same time. His eyes closed tightly, lips parted letting moans escape and the delicious blush adorning his cheek. So tempting to kiss, the Hyuuga didn't even fight it as he leaned on Kiba a little and kissed his cheeks softly, making Kiba open his eyes slowly, cringing his eyes a little as a moan escaped his lips when Kankuro sucked harder. His dark eyes glinted in lust made Neji harder. His eyes started lowering from his now closed eyes to his jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, nipples, abs, bellybutton and a trail of hair that leaded to his member. Only one word came to the Hyuuga's head. '_Beautiful.'_ His eyes stayed for a while when his hips bucked up and Kiba screamed hard. He had cum again. He watched hungrily the white liquid spilling out of the member. He leaned down and licked the white liquid. It tasted salty and much better than what he thought it would. He licked the tan thigh where most of the cum fell, and sucked the inside of the thigh hard making Kiba jerk and moan.

"Agh! Fuck!" Kiba arc and attempted to move his hands and legs but couldn't. "Agh…hah!"

Neji sucked everything and finally licked the once again hard member, his long hair tickling Kiba's thigh and hip. He loved the noises the younger brunette released when he touched the erection. They were sounds in desperate need for him to be release. Kiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he griped the sheets with his hands when Neji swallowed his member whole.

"Ahngh!" Kankuro watched in excitement as Kiba attempted roughly to get free from the strings. His eyes scanning his efforts hungrily, Kiba opened his mouth to release a loud moan when Kankuro pushed his tongue down his sore throat, making him swallow the moan, and whimper.

Neji pulled up and down, bobbing his head and sucking hard. This was so addicting for him. He bit softly on the flesh feeling Kiba convulse a little and he did it again but more forcefully making Kiba cum again loudly. He once again swallowed every bit of cum. He leaned up on his knee beside Kiba's thigh looking as Kankuro sat up between the younger's legs. Kiba had his eyelids half close his breathing was elaborated and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so edible. "Are you tired Kiba?" Kankuro asked caressing Kiba's side.

Kiba nodded.

"Aw, but we just started." Kankuro whined.

Kiba looked away. "Asshole." He mumbled.

"Don't worry. I have a mend for your current state." Kankuro said with a smirk. The older male stood up and walked calmly like he had so much clothes on and grabbed his pant, pulling out a pill from the right pocket. Neji noticed this and frowned. "You're going to give him a soldier pill?" He asked not liking the idea. What if Kiba ha a mission soon?

"Yep. But don't worry. He has no missions for this week so it's Ok if he can't move for a couple of days."

Kiba snorted. "I'm not swallowing anything that is in your fat fingers."

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched. "Oh I think you are. That is if you want to participate. I mean we can always keep doing what we want when you're unconscious."

Neji frowned not liking that sick idea, but Kiba didn't notice as he started screaming bloody murder again.

"You sick bastards! That's disgusting! What will you two do next rape the dead?!"

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched. "That's…disgusting Inuzuka." He said, faking a gag.

"Well I wouldn't put it bellow you!" Kiba accused.

"Whatever. Just swallow."

"No way!" Kiba shook his head.

"Fine then! We'll love to fuck you with everything we can find in the house and you wont see to complain!" Kankuro said annoyed.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever bastard! Just give me the stupid thing!"

Kankuro grinned while Neji rolled his eyes. He noticed that Kankuro can certainly manipulate people with the sickest thing. Ugh. It made his stomach just move in repulsion with the thoughts.

Kiba opened his mouth and let Kankuro put the pills inside his mouth and swallow. After feeling the pills go down his throat he felt energy flow thru his body and he didn't feel tired anymore. But he did felt annoyed. He glared at grinning sand ninja next to him on his bed.

"So, who do you want to top?" Asked Kankuro to kiba, surprising two males.

"I'm not bottoming." Neji said.

"Tch. Two of us have to." Kankuro said.

"Kiba and you."

"Like hell!" Kiba yelled.

Neji glared at Kiba. "I'm topping you." Neji said to Kiba.

Kiba blushed and shook his head. "No way Jose! You two are bottoms!"

"And who are you topping?" Neji asked annoyed.

"I don't really care as long as my ass is free of dicks!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he saw the two Konoha nin argue. "I have an idea." The two younger brunettes turned to him. He was grinning like a maniac. Kiba and Neji couldn't help but gulp. Before Kankuro could speak Kiba talked.

"Let's play rock, paper and scissor!" He yelled nodding.

"No. We're battling for dominance. No usage of chakras, only our taijutsu and the one that hasn't fallen to the floor is the top to the other two and has dick-free-ass."

Kiba frowned. Neji scanned Kankuro's body and decided. "I'm with kiba's idea."

"What?! Oh come on!"

"Yes! Hey corny dude get me out of this stupid strings!"

Kankuro growled but freed the younger teen.

"Alright! Let's start!" The three put their fists in the middle. Kankuro and Neji looked awkward playing this game but Kiba was grinning like he already won. "Ok. One." The moved their fists in each three counts and they changed weapons. Kankuro looked grim at the result while Neji looked horrified. Kiba grinned. "Rock beats both scissors!" He said happily. "I'm top-"

"I changed my mind. Let's do what Kankuro said."

"What!? That's not fair! You can't do that!"

Kankuro grinned. "It's a majority vote mutt. Live with it."

"But I won! That's not fair!"

"Oh trust me. It wouldn't be fair if your scrawny little thing would top one of us."

Kiba growled. "Not my fault I'm not fat!"

"For the love of God I'm not fat!" Kankuro yelled annoyed.

Neji rolled his eyes. They get mad for such simple things. He looked around. Scanning for anything that might come in handy to know for his advantage. After all he wants to top, not bottom. He looked boringly as the two continued to harass each other verbally. He noticed on the floor a little box, that will help on making someone trip and that box over there could be thrown easily to someone. He heard silence in the room and turned to grinning Kiba and the scowling Kankuro. That's new. Maybe he shouldn't have black out their conversation.

"Let's start on three." Kankuro said nodding to Kiba to count.

"One." They all got in stance. "Two." The narrowed their eyes. "Three!" Kiba's eyes widened when he was jumped by the two of them at the same time. "Not fair!" He yelled jumping on the bed away from them. He saw Neji kicking Kankuro on the gut, making him bent in pain. Behind Kankuro was a box. '_That cheater is using my room for his advantage!'_ Kiba thought angrily. He jumped from his bed to attack Neji, but he turned around and pushed Kiba to the floor with a loud thump that was soon followed by a gasp and Neji fell on the floor on top of Kiba. Their eyes met and then they widened. They looked back and saw Kankuro. His smirk was about to tear his face in half.

"I win." He said.

"Damn it." Neji mumbled getting off of Kiba and standing up. He held his hand to help Kiba up. The Inuzuka grabbed the hand and stood.

"So I'm topping who? Or should I do one and then the other?"

Neji and kiba tensed. Neji looked to Kiba and then turned to Kankuro. "I'm topping Kiba." He said in a serious tone. Kiba blushed and his mind went overdrive.

Kankuro grinned. "So I'm getting my self a Hyuuga eh?" Neji glared.

"Don't get use to it." He said flatly.

"Sure I'm not." Kankuro said shrugging. "Now ladies on the bed please."

The two called ladies glared at the older ninja and walked to the bed. Kiba sat Indian style against the bed end and leaned his back on the wall. Neji sat on the bed's corner. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You two are hopeless." He grinned and got on the bed, moving his finger to move some strings. Neji's eyes widened when the strings moved him and not Kiba. Kankuro chuckled. "You didn't think you were going off easy now were you?" Neji glared.

The strings moved his body on top of Kiba. His hands were put on either side of Kiba's head. "Oh. Before we do anything, since Kiba already knows this, Neji?"

"What?" Neji hissed. His member was so close to Kiba's, it was killing him.

"I'm really, really like _really kinky."_

Neji growled in his position. "I notice." He groaned when his hard member touched Kiba's abs. Why can't Kankuro just lower him so thay can fuck already! This was getting ridiculous!

"Oh. This is nothing." Kankuro said grinning.

Kiba moved uncomfortably feeling Neji's member touching his torso. It was so weird but arousing. He felt his legs moving. They were spreading to either side of Neji's body. At the same time Neji's body lowered. Neji lowered the recently free hand and pulled Kiba's member and his in his hand, making them both moan. Kankuro kept moving his fingers until the two were as he wished. He knew he was a kinky pervert. But hey what are you going to about it right?

He opened Neji's legs wide. His pale thighs were under Kiba's tan thighs. He pulled them both more in the center of the bed. Neji leaned more from his kneeled position, showing his entrance to Kankuro. Neji groaned when he looked down and noticed Kiba's hole. His body was trembling, he just wanted to thrust inside Kiba already but that damn bastard behind him is taking his fucking sweet time. He gasped when he felt Kankuro separated his ass cheeks. Some strings pulled his legs and made them spread around the bed. He heard Kankuro groan.

"Fuck Neji you're flexible." Kankuro said.

Neji growled but blushed when he felt Kiba's dick pulse inside his hand, getting harder. He looked up to Kiba, who looked away ashamed with a dark blush. His face was on top of Kiba's chest so he couldn't kiss Kiba, which irritates him even more.

"What the hell are you doing back there?!" Neji hissed annoyed. "Playing doctor?!"

Kankuro grinned. "Want me to?"

"No! Just hurry up!"

"Fine, you're no fun." He pushed Neji hard against Kiba, Neji's reflex made his hand pull out and land on either side of kiba's torso. They both moaned when heir members rubbed each other painfully. Now Kiba's face was in front of Neji's chest. Neji bent a little and kissed Kiba, surprising the younger one. They both moaned when Kankuro moved them a little. Kiba jumped a little when he felt a finger enter him. It hurt but it wasn't like the first time. Neji jerk back and hissed when he felt a finger enter him. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed Kiba once again. A second finger enter them both at the same time, making them both moan in the kiss. They moved up and down creating a sweet friction and more pleasure as they impale them self on Kankuro's fingers. Kankuro did scissor movements inside both of them, making them groan and moan. He inserted a third finger in both holes making them both jerk away but he kept them at bay with the strings. He massaged their inside until he heard Kiba moan loudly. He found Kiba's sweet spot. '_Now where's Neji's?'_ He pushed deep until he heard Neji moan hard. It was so addicting to hear them moan, but unfortunately his member ached more than a hammer would if someone hit him there while limp. So he got to the lubricant part. Lube? No thanks. He took the fingers out making the two groan in disappointment. He rolled his eyes and then grinned. _'I am good_. Pleasuring two people at the same time. Tch. I'm the fucking seme king here.' He leaned down and licked Kiba's anal canal first making Kiba separate from the kiss and moan, arcing his back against Neji. Neji continued kissing and licking Kiba's neck while he moaned uncontrollably.

It feels so weird to have someone stick their tongue inside your anus. But it feels so good and exciting. Kiba trashed his body, his toes curled and his stomach tightened. His eyes rolled to his back and cum. "Damn it." He mumbled breathing hard.

Hearing Kiba's full of pleasure movements Neji was starting to doubt he was going to last until he entered the brunette. He swore he was going to cum when Kiba yelled so erotically. He leaned down and kissed kiba, but jerked away and moan as something sticky and weird enter his ass and it was no finger. "What the hell Ughh! Hahgh! Shit!"

He heard Kankuro chuckle under him. "What- agh are yough doing!?" He yelled between pants and moans. It felt good but weird.

"Lubricant." Was the only answer he got from the older male. His eyes widened when he saw Kiba's embarrassed look.

"Ugh! Hahgh Tell me…hugh…it's not hugh…his tongue." Neji panted.

Kiba looked guilty and his eyes widened. That's so disgusting! He's using his tongue there! Fuck it was so disgusting it only made him harder, if that was possible. "Damn it! I'm…going…to…Agh!" He came and Kankuro leaned back.

"You two are such virgins." The sand nin laughed.

Both harsh breathing brunette ignored the comment. Kiba was already hard again after seeing Neji make so many moans and that face he made when he came was ugh! So Hot! He buckled his hips hitting Neji's member.

"Ugh!" Neji closed his eyes. He was now sensible damn it and Kiba buckling like that was too good. "Ughnnhuh…K-kiba…st." He lowered one of his hand and held kiba's hip, which made Kiba groan and then pout. Neji release a sigh.

"Ok let's get to it." Neji felt Kankuro's really hard member on his back. Kakuro grabbed his waist and pulled him up on his fours. The strings weren't moving him now. He moved in a more comfortable position and positioned him self in Kiba's entrance. "Ready?"

Neji nodded and Neji saw Kiba nod. In one full, hard and deep thrust Kankuro entered Neji and Neji entered Kiba. They all moaned at the same time. Kiba grabbed Neji's shoulder tightly and Neji closed his eyes tightly. It hurts, Neji knew it would hurt but this wasn't a nice hurt it was an annoying burn. Kankuro pulled back and thrust again making him do the same to Kiba who whimpered a little. '_God. Kiba is so fucking tight it almost hurts.'_ He leaned down and kissed Kiba while Kankuro thrusts started to come deeper, harsher and faster. Their moans echoed around the room. Neji moaned hard when Kankuro hit a certain spot. It felt so good. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the older male kept hitting him there, then Kiba moaned loudly, but he didn't cum. He must have hit his prostate. He situated so he could hit that spot in Kiba. Now their moans were doubled as their sweet spots were hit dead on. This was certainly illegal to feel so good. So good it was their sentence for death. This will certainly take them to it, for sure.

They all moaned loudly as Kiba came between he and Neji's chest, tightening his entrance around Neji, which made Neji cry out as he came, tightening his own entrance, which in return made Kankuro grunt and moan as he also came. The three fell down on the bed exhausted breathing hard and sweating like never before. Kiba was in the middle while Neji was on his right and kankuro in his left. He couldn't believe what they just did. This must be like against the law to have so much pleasure. It was amazing. He smiled. '_And thinking that I didn't want anything to do with this. It just annoys me that I always get to be bottom instead of top.'_ He closed his eyes almost giving in to sleep when he heard Kankuro chuckled. Neji and Kiba side glance at the puppeteer.

"It's great to know I took both of your virginities."

Kiba and Neji's eyes widened. 'He knew?!' Kiba and Neji thought at the same time.

"Indeed it was." Kankuro felt asleep thinking of that same thought.

Kiba turned to glare at Neji. "You told him." It wasn't a question.

"No. I did not. I said that I want a second round with you."

"What? We never even had a first."

Naji gave a 'dah' look and rolled his eyes. "I don't know how he knows." Neji said. They both glance at the older male sleeping when they heard the man mumble in his sleep.

"Nothing's better than the sweet ass of a virgin's hole."

Kiba's and Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Pervert." They both said. Kiba looked up at Neji with pleading eyes.

"What?" Neji asked not liking the look he was receiving.

"I'm…hard…again." Kiba said blushing. "Can we go another round?"

Neji's eyes widened. "What?" He looked down and will you look at that. Kiba's dick was straighter than a ruler. Neji rolled his eyes. It's not like this happens everyday, so why not?

"Sure." Neji said.

"Great, But I'm top."

Oh. That's why.

--------------

**-FIN-**

**A/N: Damn it all! This is like so long! Wow! So what do you all think? Sick right? I mean not bad sick, but good sick right? Anyway please review. If anyone wants thirds just say it! Hmm...and forgive my typos. But if you found some, tell me so I can fix them. Thanks!**


End file.
